Unhappy Medium
Unhappy Medium is the seventh episode of the third season, and the fifty-first overall episode, of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on November 9, 2007. The episode was written by Breen Frazier and directed by Fred Toye, and recieved a total of 9.85 million viewers. Melinda and Jim discuss a kidnapping where the family has contacted a psychic who Melinda believes is telling the family stuff that they want to hear just so he can make money off of them. Melinda goes and talks to the family and finds that something else has happened to the missing girl. Guest Starring *Orlando Jones as Casey Edgars *Elisabeth Moss as Nikki Drake *Austin Highsmith as Sydney Drake *Mary-Margaret Humes as Susan Drake *Robert Buckley as Brandon Bishop *Eitan Loewenstein as Fan *Will Cary Glieberman as Will Plot Synopsis Melinda and Jim discuss a kidnapping where the family has contacted a psychic who Melinda believes is telling the family stuff that they want to hear just so he can make money off of them. Melinda goes and talks to the family and finds that something else has happened to the missing girl. Casey does a seance with the Drake family Melinda was invited as well and during it Melinda sees the ghost that was behind Case which turned out that the ghost is the missing girl Sydney Drake, she tells Melinda to tell her family that she is dead she is not alive and then disappears. The family, including Casey looks at her and she tells them what Sydney said. Casey calls her a fraud and tells the mother of Sydney that she is still alive and to not worry. Melinda goes home and tells Jim that she saw that coming. The next day she confronts Casey that they should work together, they go to the woods where Jim and Melinda used to go to and they find Sydney's body. Melinda sees Sydney's ghost and she tells Melinda 'protect her' At night Melinda has a vision where she was handcuffed to a bed and she wasn't alone there was a man with a red jacket the same red jacket that Sydney was wearing. He picked Melinda up saying time for a bathroom break and takes her to the bathroom. Melinda is woozy and she sees a mirror and hits the guy making him unconscious. She looks at the man's face and she sees that it is Jim. Melinda wakes up from her vision realizing that it was what Cindy had experienced when she was taken hinting off that the person that had taken her was someone that she loved. A man named Brandon-Sydney's ex-boyfriend who was is seen in both the seance and Cindy's funeral. In the vision Brandon was not alone in the cabin inside was Nikki. Nikki denies and Melinda remembers what Cindy said 'protect her'. Nikki confesses saying that Sydney couldn't take the expectations saying she couldn't live without them she started becoming addicted to prescription pills. Nikki and Sydney's last conversation was Nikki flushing down her pills. Brandon also had an addiction with pills but he got through it by having his friends handcuff him to the bed and wait for the urge to go away. Brandon and Nikki did the same to Sydney. Nikki goes home and tells her mom everything that happened. The mom doesn't believe her and Sydney appears and tells Melinda to tell her Mom 'It's time to take off the training wheels' a quote that her deceased Father used to say. This catches the attention and Sydney confides saying that Nikki was just looking after her and now that she is gone they need each other (Nikki and the mom) more than ever once she crosses over. Syndey tells her sister (Nikki) that she was always the Princess and that she was always the devil. Sydney caresses her sisters cheek before crossing over/ Casey and Melinda leave and they start walking. Casey now knows the flaws of his gift and that you just need to tell the truth to others even though it hurts but in the end they will somehow find closure. Spirits Notes Trivia Quotes "It's time to take off the training wheels"Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes